


and a lake

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A couple of cows, A lake, Established Relationship, Farmer Arthur, Fluff, I used stuff from episodes okay, M/M, Merlin and Arthur ran away together, im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm emo and  used stuff from the episode with freya and the episode where arthur and gwen go on a picnic i don't even know anymore</p><p>all i know is arthur is now a farmer and merlin's come with hin</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a lake

Arthur came up, and wrapped hus arms around Merlin, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Mm. What's tha' for? What've you done?"

"Nothing," Arthur chuckled softly, nudging Merlin's cheek with his nose a little. "Just because."

"You're a sap," He rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "You weren't like this in Camelot. Weren't as showy as you are now."

"That's because--" Arthur shrugged. "I wasn't as free there as I am here." He shifted, turning so that they were face to face. "There, we had to sneak about-- hiding in alcoves, getting Gwaine to cover for us.."

Merlin snorted, remembering the utterly ridiculous lies that his friend had come up with. "He was a terrible liar anyway."

"True." Arthur huffed, "He was. But now-- now I don't have to lie anymore." He stroked a thumb over Merlin's bottom lip. "I can be with the one who I've always loved  
every day of my life, until the day I die and I'm-- I'm happy."

"Even though you used to be a wealthy prince, and have a really comfy bed?"

"Well, I may miss my comfy bed, but I'm much happier being a farmer. You see, there's this bloke, right? He's sweet and--"

"Alright, alright" Merlin interrupted, before looking up at Arthur nervously. "Are you sure you don't regret it? You could always go back, it's not too late."

"Nah," Arthur grinned a blinding grin. "I'd rather stay here."

"Here? In a little village full of flowers every spring?" Merlin murmured, leaning his forehead against Arthur's.

"Oh, c'mon-- there's a couple of cows, too."

"And a lake," Merlin whispered, quietly.

"And a lake." Arthur repeated softly.


End file.
